Enterprise systems generally refer to systems, typically associated with a company or enterprise, which handle the control and communications between wireless, cellular, phone, data, and Internet. Private Branch exchange (PBX) Mobility is a specific implementation of Fixed Mobile Convergence (FMC) which assists wireless device users in extending an enterprise line (e.g. present on users' desk-phones) to the users' wireless devices. This allows the users to be accessible over their enterprise line even when they are not near their desk-phones.
In some wireless cellular systems, in order to place a call on hold and establish a second call, the same network resource (e.g. allocated channel) is used. However, the second call requires establishment of a second call leg over that same network resource.
There are some conventional FMC systems which provide for connection of calls. In order to do so, a second cellular call is initiated to/by the wireless cellular device. Placing a second cellular call to/from the wireless device is more expensive (up to twice the “cost”, in either network usage or monetary dollars) and hence not preferred. Additionally, having the calls active on two different cellular calls to the wireless device presents difficulty to the user in merging the calls into an impromptu ad-hoc conference.
Another difficulty with some conventional systems is that the FMC server may also be responsible for media handling (i.e., for exchanging media information between the multiple devices). This may require complexity in configuration as well as additional communication/control interfaces at the FMC server. Further, it may be difficult to provide scaleability to such systems.
It would be advantage to provide a system to address at least some of the above-noted difficulties.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.